


are you bored yet, neighbor?

by prettyinblue



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), And very bored, M/M, Reddie, Teenage Losers Club (IT), it's corona time and they are in quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinblue/pseuds/prettyinblue
Summary: Richie is bored and decides to talk to his cute neighbor from the apartment across the street.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 68
Kudos: 113





	1. cookies & balconies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from a video I saw the other day and decided to write something and see where I go with it. The losers will appear in the next chapters. I hope you enjoy it and that you're okay. I have a lot of time so updates will be very often. Take care! And leave your thoughts in the comments if you want to.

Richie was lying on the ground staring at his phone in complete boredom. It had been only eight days since he and his family started the quarantine and the kid was already out of things to do. Well not really, but recently it had been especially difficult to concentrate when there’s only one thing to think and worry about. Richie had a long list of movies and tv shows to watch and a pile of books to finish but paying attention to a single activity for more than twenty minutes straight was a challenge. He needed to be outside for a bit, to run or something but the closest thing to open space was the balcony of the Tozier’s apartment. 

He also missed his friends, Beverly and Stan. They text and face time often but it’s not the same. Also, this was nowhere near how he thought he would be living his last months as a high school student. 

At night it was hard to fall asleep, too many thoughts about everything. And the million-dollar question: When will this end? and also: How to pass the time? Of course distracting himself with movies and his friends and parents was good for a while but there were too many hours to spare. His friends had other things to do and his parents worked from home so he was left alone a big part of the day.

He was scrolling through twitter until his alarm surprised him. The cookies were ready so he took them out of the oven. Richie realized that it was almost five o clock so he went to his usual spot.

It was rare for the kid to have an actual routine but there was this cute boy from the apartment across the street who would always go to his balcony to drink tea while looking at the streets, usually with more than five people walking through them. Richie never noticed him before but now that he spent way more time inside his apartment he started to see a pattern from his neighbour. 

Richie had been meaning to talk to the boy for a week now but he didn’t know how to do it. It was pretty difficult when you don’t even have a name. He waved at the boy once and he smiled nervously at him but that was all. And screaming wasn’t an option when you had to swear to your parents that you won’t make a sound until 6 pm. 

As he stood on the balcony waiting for his neighbour to show up he had an idea. Possibly a very dumb idea but it wouldn’t hurt to try. Hopefully.

He rushed to his parents’ bedroom and looked for his drone that they gave him a few years ago. Richie was banned from using it since he almost hit an old couple walking in a park when he was playing around with it. Then he went to his bedroom to look for a little bag to put some cookies and a note in it. 

In a piece of paper he wrote:

“Hello neighbour, I’m Richie and I’m really bored, wanna talk?” Followed by his number.

He made sure to tie very well the bag to the drone and hoped for the best. As soon as he saw the boy he made his best effort to control the drone and not kill his potential friend in the progress. At first, the kid got scared and almost went inside his apartment until Richie screamed “Wait!” followed by an “Shhh” from both of his parents. 

Surprisingly his plan worked. The boy had his drone and was reading the note while eating a cookie. He was smiling which made Richie smile even more. Then the neighbour made him a sign that Richie interpreted as “wait” and he went back inside. A minute later the boy returned and put something in the little bag and when it was ready Richie flew his drone back. 

He was just opening the little bag and discovering a slice of chocolate cake when he got a text from an unknown number. A “hi! I’m Eddie and I’m bored too. thanks for the cookies.” followed by a random set of emojis. 

**Richie:** well hello there. are u going insane like me after a week of quarantine?

**Eddie:** actually I’ve been self-isolating for two weeks now. my mom is… how do you say? ah yes, annoying and overprotective.

**Richie:** that sucks eds. maybe i can charm your mom so she leaves you alone :)

**Eddie:** i think i hate u

also, my name is e d d i e not eds

**Richie:** i highly doubt that your actual name is eddie, mister Edward whatever-last-name-you-have

**E:** it’s kaspbrack. what’s yours?

**R** : tozier. Mr Richard Tozier for you

**E:** very funny. so what have you been doing these days?

**R:** well you know, sometimes when I’m capable of concentrating for more than 20 minutes maybe watching a movie but mostly I’m rewatching the office and other sitcoms. 

what about u?

**E:** yeah that and also i’ve been reading some books. i forgot how much i loved reading

**R:** that’s cool. i’ve been reading too but is either spending the whole day reading or not at all. what are you reading right now?

**E:** I just started a book called Aristotle and Dante… something. the title is very long. my mom bought it for me years ago, she said it looked like a nice story about some friends in the 80s. 

she knows I love everything 80s related

**R:** hey me too! and I don’t know how to break it to you but that book is not about friends. well, it is but… spoilers.

**E:** what?

**R:** oh I read it years ago, it’s awesome. it helped me come out to my parents.

**E:** wait

**R:** yeah?

**E:** so you’re telling me my mom bought me a gay novel without knowing? 

**R:** Is there something wrong with that?

**E:** nono I think it’s hilarious

**R:** ... what?

**E:** she’s kind of homophobic and if she were to find out she spend money on this… I can’t stop laughing sorry

**R:** oh. kind of?

**E:** she didn’t have the best of reactions when I came out months ago. honestly, I thought it would be worse so maybe it’s not a bad thing to have low expectations. 

**R:** so what you’re telling me eds is that I have an opportunity to make you fall in love with me?

**E:** very funny.

**R:** hey! I’m just saying, it would be a cool story to tell your friends when this fucking quarantine is over.

well sorry eds but my parents just found out I used the drone I gotta make an excuse. talk later?

**E:** what? hahah okay. i will be right here. 


	2. homework & five o'clock tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie talk to their respective friends about the new exciting person they met. And a viewing party is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for your nice comments. They help me a lot to keep writing. I just want to keep with these short and light-hearted chapters, because I really enjoy it. Have a nice day! And leave a comment if you want to. Opinions, ideas, constructive criticism, anything you want.

“Guys you don’t understand we’ve been talking non-stop this past two days. I can’t believe it” Richie said to his friends in their daily videochat after online classes. The boy was sitting on his desk chair while drinking tea and trying his best not to spill it into his laptop. 

“I can’t believe it either and I don’t want to interrupt your moment but we should be finishing the language assignment if we want to watch Netflix tonight” Bev reminded her friends because the last twenty minutes consisted in Richie talking with a dreamy face and it was a really nice conversation but she wanted to be done with homework for the day.

“Oh yeah, sorry guys. It’s just, I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“And we really love to hear Richie. Hey, why don’t you tell him to watch Netflix with us?” Stan suggested his friend. 

“Yeah, I think it’ll be far more interesting with more people. Because no offence guys but we’ve watched Brooklyn nine-nine together like ten times and I’m not exaggerating” Beverly laughed.

“Maybe I will” Richie smirked at the thought of Eddie meeting his friends. Well, they wouldn’t actually reunite, but texting is the closest to meeting someone these days. “Maybe we should invite more people? But nice people, not the whole class.”

“What about Ben? He really saved us the other day with the History homework.” Stan asked.

“Yeah, he’s cool. Well, you invite him and maybe I’ll invite Mike?”

“Oh, I like Mike. Okay then, tell them to first install the chrome extension and to be ready at ten for the best show ever. NINE-NINE” Richie screamed.

His friends laughed. 

“C’mon guys! NINE-NINE!”

“Nine-nine,” Stan and Bev said through laughs.

“Well, now let’s finish this fucking homework.”

  
  


Later that day when homework was done, which took them a lot of time because online classes were a new thing and they were not used to it, Richie texted Eddie.

 **Richie:** how’s is it going eds? I finally finished the language assignment. I hope you didn’t miss me too much.

A few minutes later he got a reply.

 **Eddie:** oh yes I was about to jump from the balcony. almost four hours without richie, my life didn’t make sense. 

**Richie** : I’m sensing sarcasm. 

**E:** maybe… actually, I was reading.

 **R:** the amazing book about friendship?

 **E:** yeah, that one. you were right, it’s an amazing book. but it made me feel locked up in here. i miss being outside.

 **R:** me too. 

oh to be a gay teen in the 80s and being able to go beyond your door. 

**E:** exactly. also driving and swimming and hugging people. I really miss that. 

**R:** little eds can drive? i didn’t know that. 

**E:** ohh fuck off dickhead

 **R:** hey hey! don’t attack me. I think that’s great actually. I never learned because we don’t even have a car.

 **E:** my grandfather taught me years ago. my mom and me used to spend the whole summer on his farm so it was pretty different from this big fucking city.

 **R:** oh, that’s cool. I like living here but sometimes too many people and buildings become asphyxiating

 **E:** yeah. well, I haven’t driven in months. he moved in with my aunt last year so no more farm. 

**R:** oh that sucks

 **E:** it kinda does, yeah. he said he would give me the car as soon as I get my license but as you can see that’s impossible right now.

 **R:** I’m sure it’ll be over soon. and as soon as it is, you’ll be my driver. what do you think?

 **E:** mmm that depends, how much are you gonna pay me?

 **R:** there are a lot of ways of paying ;)

 **E:** oh god hahaha

 **R:** hey so I have a proposal for tonight, do you have any plans?

 **E:** let me check my calendar… 

mmm, surprisingly not. unless you count lying on my bed looking at the roof. why?

 **R:** hey that’s my favorite activity! 

*voice message* Well you see, me and my friends, Bev and Stan, were planning on watching Netflix together tonight. I wanted to rewatch Brooklyn nine-nine and it was kind of our tradition to watch the show together. It was a big deal, we would go to Stan’s house, order some pizza, buy ice cream, the whole thing… what was I saying? oh, right. So earlier today when we were supposed to be doing homework but got distracted talking about other things, they told me that you could join us if you wanted to. It’ll be us three, you, and two classmates if they accept our invitation. Don’t worry, they’re cool. Not much as me of course.

 **E:** *voice message* I’m always down to watch Brooklyn nine-nine but we are not supposed to leave our houses, dumbass.

 **R:** oh I forgot to mention that. 

*voice message* You have to install this thing on your computer, I will send you the link now. And at ten, when we start I will send you a link, it will take you to the episode I’m watching on Netflix and we can have a whole ass conversation because we can chat there while the episode is playing. You can tell a friend if you want to, the more the merrier. 

**E:** that’s actually amazing. maybe I’ll ask my best friend Bill. he has never watched the show.

 **R:** Edward Kaspbrak what do you mean that your best friend never watched b99? how uncultured. 

**E:** I KNOW. he’s like an old man. but he really likes cartoons tho. mostly because he likes drawing.

 **R:** oh, cartoons are cool. he can be your friend. 

**E:** you’re dumb

 **R:** mmm I don’t think you mean that eds :)

 **E:** you’re right. you are an idiot

 **R:** always so sweet. 

**E:** always. well, I have to finish my homework too if I will be watching Netflix at night. see you in the balcony I guess.

 **R:** oh I will be there. five o’clock sir. 

  
  


As soon as they said goodbye Eddie had to call his best friend to talk. Because it was too much. 

“I’m really nervous, will you please please please watch the show with us? Richie knows everyone it’ll be nice to have someone I trust there.” Eddie begged to his friend.

“Okay, I will”

“Yes!” Eddie exclaimed.

“I hope this is not a waste of time. And as soon as this is over you cross the street and kiss that guy or I’ll send him screenshots of your texts talking about him.” Bill threated his friend. 

Eddie laughed nervously not actually knowing how much of it was a joke and how much was true. 

“I promise I will but for now, looking at him from the balcony is enough for me.” The boy said knowing that his friend rolled his eyes, “It is!”

“Sure, whatever you say. I hope his friends are cool. What do you know about them?”

“Not much. He has two best friends, Beverly and Stanley. According to Richie Bev is the coolest girl he has ever met and is like a sister to him. And Stan is like the grandpa of the group, whatever that means. He likes birds, books and old music.”

“Interesting.”

“Also none of them are straight so there’s that too.”

“Not surprised honestly. We tend to find each other years before even knowing.” Bill reflexioned. “And the other two?”

“I have no idea. I barely know their names, Ben and Mike. And that they are their classmates.”

“Well, we will kind of meet them better tonight I guess. I have to go, this maths homework is killing me” 

“I can send you my answers, you know that right?” Eddie offered.

“I don’t cheat. Goodbye Eddie.”

“Okay. Talk soon Bill, and thank you again.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thank me in your wedding. Bye”

Eddie laughed at the thought of a wedding. It had been like three days since he and Richie started talking but it felt like an eternity. Maybe it was because the notion of time was altered for pretty much everyone in the world, but still. Even though sometimes the boy was annoying with his jokes and everything else, he really enjoyed talking to him. Eddie wouldn’t call it a crush so soon but he knew it was something. 

He tried not to think too much about it and to concentrate on the homework he had to send the following day. But he hated biology with such intensity that even a fly was more interesting. 

“Eddie dear have you finished your homework?” Sonia Kaspbrak asked his son who was in the kitchen making tea.

“I have one question left, I will do it later mom,” Eddie replied as he looked for his favorite mug. A big white mug with “WORLD’S BEST BOSS” written on it. He bought it a few years ago when he first watched The Office. Sometimes the Instagram ads that appear out of nowhere and are surprisingly personalized, are very convenient. 

“Why do you have to drink tea at exactly five o’clock every day? You are not the queen of England honey.”

“I just like to have a routine, mom. Is not that deep.”

“Then it’s okay if I join you to drink tea in our balcony, your highness?” Sonia asked him suspecting there was more of the subject.

“I like to have a moment alone, we don’t have to be together 24/7” Replied Eddie while rolling his eyes and stirring the tea. But he knew that he would not win this. “You know what? Okay, let’s drink tea together. But please stop with the interrogation.”

As soon as he accepted he texted his neighbor.

 **Eddie:** richie for the love of god don’t go to your balcony 

**Richie:** why?

 **Eddie:** can’t explain now. pleaseee just don’t.

 **Richie:** okay, calm down. later? 

**Eddie:** of course.

Instead of his new favorite routine (which consisted of drinking tea in the balcony at the same time as Richie while talking through their phones), he had to spend almost forty minutes trying not to jump because his mother couldn’t stop talking about her friends as if he cared. 

When Sonia went inside to grab more cookies Richie took the opportunity and went to his balcony. He had only seconds and Eddie was almost having a nervous breakdown. The last thing he wanted was for his mom to hate his friend before even meeting him. Richie tried a stupid TikTok dance and almost falls down running inside his apartment again. Which made Eddie laugh out loud.

“What happened Eddie?” Sonia asked.

“Oh, nothing. I remembered a joke.” Eddie replied as he grabbed a cookie and ate it.


	3. fears and & a bedroom tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie talk about different subjects. From insecurities to tips to improve your bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I'm managing to write and post a new chapter every day. I'm surprised but really happy. Thanks for your support!

“Awesome right?” Asked Richie while looking at Eddie. Sadly, the boy didn’t have the best eyesight and even though he was wearing glasses, he couldn’t see Eddie’s face clearly. He couldn’t see that his neighbor was blushing.

“I can’t believe you did that. My favorite part was when you almost fell” Eddie replied through laughs. 

“Hey hey, that’s how you say thanks for making you smile? I think that maybe you should get yourself a new clown for the rest of the quarantine.” Richie joked as he stood up from his chair and pretended to go inside his apartment angrily. 

“Noo don’t leave, dickhead” It was very hard for the boy to not laugh out loud. Luckily his mother was taking a nap. “It was funny, I give you that.”

“And me? Am I funny?” He said looking directly at Eddie which made the boy nervous.

“Maybe… a bit yeah.”

“That’s enough for me, Eds.”

Then a 20-second silence took place. None of them knew what to say next which was surprising taking into account that Richie usually interrupts people to talk. Both of them were thinking, thoughts that they didn’t want to acknowledge yet. “Too soon” went over both of their minds. 

“Hey, so you’re on for the Netflix thing tonight, right?”

“Oh yeah yeah. My friend Bill accepted too so he will watch the show with us.” Eddie replied.

“That’s great. Finally, he’ll get some culture.”

“Oh my god, Richie please don’t even think of insulting my friend. He’ll get mad and will hate you forever.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, when he makes up his mind about something or someone it’s impossible to make him change his opinion,” Eddie explained. “We’ve been friends since the first day of school.”

“Like twelve years right? I get that. Me and Stan met each other when we were like four. We used to be neighbors and our parents saw that we got along surprisingly well so they sent us to the same school. And now high school.”

“And next?”

“Well, the thing about college is that... I don’t know. It’s complicated.” Richie had trouble coming up win an answer that made sense. “We’re lucky to be living in a big city, we don’t have to worry to move out to study somewhere else. That’s good. But you know, it’s gonna be weird. Not being in the same class together, after doing that for more than a decade.”

“I know what you mean. Me and Bill are going to different colleges and I’m very scared.” Eddie confessed. “Because it’s always been the two of us and the thought of Bill meeting new people and realizing I’m lame and leaving me keeps me up at night.”

“Oh, Eds”

“Don’t call me Eds.”

“Eds, that’s normal you know? Being afraid of the future and all that. But I can assure you that your best friend from your entire life won’t leave you for a stupid girl he meets the first week of class.”

“Or boy”

“Or boy. Of course, no one has to be straight. I love it.” Richie laughed. “Hey, I mean it. I’m sure he feels the same way about you. Changes are scary. Have I told you how jealous Stan got when Bev and I met?”

“No, what? Tell me, tell me.”

“Wait, do you mind changing this to a video call? I’m cold out here”

“Oh, okay.” Eddie accepted.

“And here we are, nice. Wait you haven’t seen my bedroom right?”

“Besides from the pictures of your books to read, no.”

“Okay, then a bedroom tour it is. Then is your tourn.”

“Wait, but what about the story of when you met Bev?”

“Oh yeah, that. Mmm well, remind me to tell it later. This is more interesting.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Richie started doing a thorough bedroom tour. Started with his door which had a big Star Wars poster. Then his desk full of disorganised papers “That’s not important, it’s from school.”

After that, he showed all his posters. Mostly from bands and 80s movies. Next, a cute picture of him and his friends. “My mom took that picture. Halloween 2016 I think. We decided to go as the Stranger Things kids.”

“You kind of look like Mike now that you mention it.”

“No, I don’t! Everyone says that but I don’t see it. Please stop,” They both laughed. “Bev went as Eleven, she actually shaved her head for that. She’s insane, I love her. And Stan went as Dustin. His hair was long so it was perfect.”

“That must have been nice.”

“Yeah, it was a cool night. Now, it’s time for my library to shine.”

His messy library was bigger than Eddie imagined. Full of fantasy, horror and young adult books. And some classics here and there.

“That library is awesome but I think that you should organise it. Not the best to have books on top of each other and some on the floor.”

“I’ve been meaning to do that for a long time now. Maybe you could help me? Through face time of course. Unless you want to come over?”

“You know we can’t.” Eddie laughed.

“I know I know Eds. Let me pretend we’re not living through a pandemic for a second.” Richie smiled at Eddie. “Okay, here’s my bed, where no magic happens. Ever”

“Ever, you say?”

“Yeah. Contrary to popular belief I‘ve never dated anyone. I know, shocking, right? Taking into account my charismatic personality and how handsome I am. Broken glasses and hair that looks like a nest.”

“Hey, your hair could look better if you took the right care of it.” A second of silence that felt like ten minutes. “I’ve never dated anyone either. If that makes you feel better.”

“It kinda does. But that’s bullshit, right? There’s no way.”

“What do you mean? I’m a fucking nerd who is socially anxious and the only person I talk to is my best friend.”

“And me.”

“And you.” They both smiled.

“I’m also a socially anxious nerd.”

“You don’t seem like it. That’s the difference.”

“Yeah, tell that to my classmates. I’m not exactly the most popular there.”

“Me neither.”

“See? We’re not that different. Maybe sometimes I pretend I’m this confident kid but actually I’m screaming inside.” Richie confessed and nervously laughed. “Anyway, the tour is not over yet. My CD collection demands to be shown.”

“Who still buys CDs? It’s fucking 2020.”

“Me! Haven’t you been paying attention? I’m a loser.”

Almost thirty minutes later it was time for Eddie to show his bedroom.

“It’s not worth it. It’s boring. My mom doesn’t let me have posters.”

“Hey, I don’t care. I just want to see where you spend most of the time” A second of silence. “Wait, that sounded wrong.”

“Okay, I’ll show you my bedroom. Weirdo.” They both laughed.

Eddie wasn’t lying, there wasn’t much to see. A tidied bed, a desk with two school textbooks, a small library with a decent amount of books and a small wardrobe. If it wasn’t for the picture of him and Bill at the top of his night table you wouldn’t know Eddie lived there.

“You should use some tips for decorating Eds”

“From you?”

“Maybe I’m not the best person because I’m really messy. But maybe more pictures could help? A bedspread with a nice pattern and perhaps some colorful pillows. If your mom is afraid that the paint of the walls will damage from the posters you could put up some on the door and the wardrobe’s doors.”

“That’s… actually really smart.” Eddie recognized.

“Thanks. Call me the next Marie Kondo. When this shit is over I can help you to make your bedroom more you. If you want… of course.”

“I would love to.” They smiled warmly at each other until Eddie’s bedroom door opened and scared both of them. 

“Eddie bear have you finished your homework?” Sonia demanded to know.

“Mom! Knock please.” Eddie was red of embarrassment and finished the call with his friend without even saying goodbye. “I will do it now.”

As soon as his mom left him alone he rushed to apologize to Richie.

**Eddie:** I’m so sorry, I panicked.

**Richie:** no problem, Eddie bear :)

**Eddie:** maybe I deserved that one

**Richie:** it’s okay eds, really. don’t worry about it.

now go and finish your homework. we have a big night today.

**Eddie:** will do. 

hey what stupid nickname do your parents call you?

**Richie:** goodbye!!!!!


	4. netflix party & a group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watch Brooklyn nine nine and get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It makes me so happy that you like this. I hope you're having a nice day.

**[Richie created group “B99 baby”]**

**Richie added you**

**Richie:** eds! add your friend to the group. he’s the only one missing

**Eddie:** mmm I don’t know if that’s a good idea

**(unknown number):** are you Eddie? hi! I’m Beverly. tell your friend that we won’t annoy him with weird texts, a group is an easier way to send the Netflix link rather than one by one

**Eddie:** hi Beverly, nice to meet you.

**Eddie added Bill**

**Richie:** hello Bill. ready for brooklyn nine nine?

**Bill:** hi everyone... I think so.

**Richie sent a link**

Eddie clicked on the link and it sent him to the very first episode of the tv show. The only difference was that on the right side there was a chat. 

**Richie:** before we start. eddie, bill, wanna introduce yourselves?

**Stan:** I think that we should do that first dumbass

**Richie:** okay then. I’m Richie, I’m 18 and really gay. your turn, stan the man

**Stan:** I’ll ignore that. 

hi, Eddie, Bill. I’m Stan and… idk. I’m 17 and I hate Richie most of the time

**Richie:** hey!

**Bev:** I’m Beverly, call me Bev. I’m 18 and yes, I’m the only girl here. but I’m used to that, Richie and Stan were one of the few people who were nice to me when I moved here like six years ago

**Mike:** hi, I’m Mike. Richie, Stan, Bev and Ben are my classmates. I’m 17 and I can assure you that they are really nice people. 

**Richie:** Mikey<3

**Mike:** richie is a bit annoying sometimes, but we love him

**Richie:** and by “we” he means he, stan, bev and ben only. the rest are shit

**Stan:** I mean, he’s not wrong.

**Bill:** our classmates aren’t the best either

**Ben:** hello, I’m Ben. I transferred to our school a year ago and Richie was right. the only people worth your time from that place are right here

**Eddie:** well, nice to meet you all. I’m Eddie and I’m Richie’s neighbor. 

**Bill:** hi, I’m Bill. I’m 18 and I’m Eddie’s best friend. we go to school together.

**Mike:** oh, which school?

**Richie:** a private school ;)

**Bev:** wait, is it the one that’s just in front of ours?

**Eddie:** apparently.

**Ben:** what are the odds

**Stan:** so you have to wear a uniform?

**Bill:** it’s the worst. at least we have only a couple of moth left.

**Richie:** okay people, let’s socialize later. it’s time for jake peralta and for Bill to experience this for the first time.

Bev pressed play and they all watched the show simultaneously while chatting. Bill wasn’t fully enjoying the show at first, but after the third episode, he was hooked. 

Between episode and episode, and funny commentaries, suddenly it was almost 2 am. No one wanted to be the one to stop the good time but at 2:30 Stan said that he had to go to sleep.

**Bill:** yeah, I should too. I forgot that tomorrow is friday and we have classes early.

**Ben:** us too. I had a really good time guys. I hope we can do this again

And one by one they said the same thing. A “let’s do this again” followed by goodnight.

**Richie:** we have the group so we can arrange the next B99 night there. byeee

Eddie had trouble falling a sleep that night. He usually avoided groups because he gets anxious when he has to say something. But all of Richie’s friends were extremely nice to him and Bill, and they made them feel welcomed. Besides the fact that he loved talking to Richie these last few days, he now had more people to sometimes hang out (not in a literal sense right now). 

He was glad that Richie had the courage to start a conversation with him. Eddie didn’t know that a simple note could bring him so much joy. 

2:30 am for Richie was early. He got used to going to bed at least at 4 am, and sometimes he would stay awake the whole night and sleep after the online classes. He always had trouble managing his time and now the clock was completely useless. Richie was so happy and excited from the good time he had with Eddie, Bill and his friends that he knew it was dumb to try to sleep right away. So he decided to make some tea and see if there was something to eat.

The lights and the TV were on. His parents were watching a movie. It wasn’t surprising, now that Wentworth and Maggie didn’t have to wake up at 6 am to go to work. Turns out that not having to waste almost an hour in the hell that was traffic at eight am can give you a few more hours of sleep. But in the case of the Toziers that meant to use those hours to watch random movies at midnight.

“So it seems that I’m not the only one who can’t go to bed at a decent time,” Richie remarked as he looked for a mug.

“Oh, Mr laughing out loud came out of his cavern” 

“Was I laughing that loud?”

“Yes!” Both of them exclaimed at the same time. 

“Come here honey” Richie’s mom, Maggie, asked her son. 

Richie approached the couch slowly and started to run as soon as he saw his father getting up and chasing him.

“What was so funny?” Wentworth asked his son. The three of them were laughing and the boy screamed when his father caught him.

“Let me go!” Richie was cackling as he tried to escape from his father’s arms.

“Went, let the kid go. He’ll wake up the whole building”

As soon as he was set free Richie went to the kitchen to make his tea. “I was watching Brooklyn nine-nine.”

“AGAIN?”

“Yeah, sue me! I watched it with Stan, Bev and some other guys.”

“That’s lovely but I think that you should stop rewatching that show” 

“You’re asking me the impossible father” 

“And what other guys?”

“Mike and Ben from school”. He debated if he should tell them about Eddie or not. “And a kid that lives in the apartment across the street and his best friend.” 

He said the last sentence as fast as he could so maybe his parents wouldn’t understand a single word. 

“What kid?” His father wondered. “I didn’t know you had a friend in the neighborhood”

“His name is Eddie… something. His last name is complicated. He lives in that apartment.” He said as he pointed the balcony where he sees his neighbor every day.

“That’s really nice, honey. Could this be related to the drone accident of the other day?” 

“There was no accident mom.”

“It could have happened something, you never know.”

“Go to sleep please,” Richie said smiling as he went to his bedroom. He forgot the tea.


	5. nicknames & to do lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just Richie and Eddie talking about stuff. And Eddie freaking out because he doesn't know how to deal with some feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. My plan is to make this the most positive I can so Richie's parents are the coolest and I'm trying not to make Eddie's mom so annoying but it's a bit difficult.

Richie was sleeping when his phone woke him up. He could hear it ringing but he didn’t know where he left it, he didn’t even remember when he fell asleep. After the online class, he went to bed to scroll through social media apps and he closed his eyes shortly after.

His phone was on the floor, he must have dropped it when he fell asleep. As he reached to grab it, it stopped ringing.

“Oh shit!” It was ten past five. He had two missed calls from Eddie. So he decided to face time him instead to explain why he was asleep in the middle of the afternoon.

“Richie” Eddie exclaimed. He was already in his balcony but didn’t know how to react when he realized that Richie looked like he just woke up. “Were you sleeping?”

“Great observation, Eds. I pulled an all-nighter and as soon as my math teacher said goodbye I went directly to bed.” Richie was without his glasses so he was squinting his eyes trying to see better. And his hair was a disaster.

“Idiot.” Eddie tried to not look affected by the fact that he thought Richie looked cute, so the best option was to insult him. “Why won’t you ever sleep like a normal person, dickhead?”

“Calm down,” Richie laughed. “I’m awake now. Give me five minutes and I’ll be in the balcony”

“Don’t go outside you just woke up, also it’s kind of cold today and I’m about to finish my tea.”

“You didn’t wait for me spagheddie?” 

“Spagheddie? What kind of nickname is that” Eddie was trying too hard not to smile. 

“You know, spaghetti, spagheddie or spagheds. I came up with that in the morning.” Richie grabbed a notebook that was on the floor and showed it to Eddie.

It was full of maths notes and in the margins, it was Eddie’s name written in different fonts. 

Eds 

Spagueds

Eddie m- ----

“Why is that one crossed out?”

“No reason. It’s a song. Look over here! I tried to draw a spaghetti.”

“Richie that looks like worms.” Eddie laughed out loud. “Also shouldn’t you be paying attention to the class?”

“I do. It’s just that when the teacher talks non-stop I get bored.”

“Nice to know you can’t stop thinking about me.” The boy tried to make his friend uncomfortable by flirting the same way Richie did with him. He regretted it immediately. 

“It’s impossible to stop thinking about ya mista Kaspbrack” 

Richie’s horrible British accent vanished Eddie’s worries. It was a joke. He was a bit disappointed but maybe it was for the better.

“So how are you doing with online classes?” 

“It could be better, you know”

“Stop with the accent Richie”

“Or what?”

“I’ll block you.”

“Okay, Eds. Relax.” Richie stopped doing the accent. “School could be better. It’s kinda disappointing to spend the last months of school not going to school.”

“Same. I hope this ends soon, I feel like I’ll go insane if I have to be locked up here for more weeks.”

“It’s a weird situation, but thinking about what I will do as soon as this ends is keeping me from having a mental breakdown.”

“Do you have a list?” Eddie asked.

“Actually, I do.” Richie abruptly finished the call which left Eddie wondering what happened.

**Eddie:** wth richie

**[Richie sent a photo]**

**Richie:** this is my list.

**Eddie:** you know you didn’t have to hang up to send that right?

**Richie:** … yes. just read it, i have to pee

**Eddie:** tmi

Eddie started reading Richie’s list and was happy that the other boy couldn’t see his face because he was grinning like an idiot.

_ to do when miss rona is gone: _

_ -skating _

_ -sleepover with bev and stan _

_ -go to the cinema and watch ANY movie _

_ -go buy ice cream _

_ -prom _

_ -go to a park _

_ -just being outside _

_ -go to a concert _

_ -meet eddie in person _

  
  


**Richie:** and? what do you think?

**Eddie:** I hope you washed your hands

**Richie:** I did! My mom was making pancakes so now I’ll be eating until I feel like throwing up

**Eddie:** gross

nice list. I like how skating is more important than seeing your best friends

**Richie:** well I usually skate with them so, same thing

**Eddie:** I didn’t think you were the kind of person who would go to prom

**Richie:** I think I’ve watched too many coming of age films but I think it’s kind of nice. you know, like the end of a movie where everyone is alright again and dancing with their loved ones

and everyone is happy while a cool indie song plays in the background

**Eddie:** wow

you have it all planned.

**Richie:** I know it’s dumb but is one of the last things we will ever do as teenagers 

**Eddie:** no, it’s not dumb richie

It kind of makes me wish that my school was the same

**Richie:** you don’t have prom at your school?

**Eddie:** we do but it’s different. you know a private school means that most of the students are wealthy unless you got a scholarship like me and Bill did

**Richie:** oh I didn’t know that.

**Eddie:** yeah, when we were in middle school a teacher told us that if we studied hard enough we both could enter a private high school, etc etc. not an interesting story

the thing is that in my school the parents rent a big ass place for us to have the party and is really expensive but also lame. 

**Richie:** why lame? 

**Eddie:** because the parents also go and it’s weird, idk. me and bill decided not to go years ago

**Richie:** oh fuck. rich people are insane

well you two are welcomed to our prom

**Eddie:** wait, really?

**Richie:** really.

today I talked to bev, stan and the others and they really liked you two

**Eddie:** bill told me the same

**Richie:** so bill likes me??

**Eddie:** you’re his least favorite but yeah. 

**Richie:** I can live with that. so who is his favorite??

**Eddie:** [redacted] 

**Richie:** THE FUCK

tell meee

**Eddie:** he made me promise him to not tell you because he thinks you and me would overreact and make a big deal about it

**Richie:** now I want to know even more

**Eddie:** sorry richie. bros before dickheads

**Richie:** f u

**Eddie:** i know u don’t mean it

**Richie:** no I don’t 

<3

I have to go, I ate a lot of pancakes too fast

**Eddie:** GROSS

**Richie:** make your list! don’t go insane! see ya

  
  



	6. boredom & movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie decides to text the group chat and they talk about being bored and plan a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a chapter a day I can't believe this. This one feels shorter because it's mostly texts so I'll try to write more for the next one. thanks for your comments, they make my day<3

Doubting whether it was a good idea or not, Eddie decided to text to the group. He had very good impressions from all and also it was a really boring Saturday night. 

**Eddie:** hey guys, how are you?

The boy practically ran from his phone and tried to distract himself by cooking dinner. He felt like maybe he was making a big deal but he wasn’t used to talking to a lot of people. 

Right after his mother asked if he needed help, Eddie left her to continue and checked his phone. Which had almost 40 unread messages.

**Mike:** hi! I’m fine but really bored. how are you, Eddie?

**Bev:** hey everyone, I hope you’re doing okay <3

**Bill:** hello, I’m bored too

I was doing some homework

**Richie:** homework on a Friday night?

**Stan:** leave him alone richie

**Bill:** thanks, stan

**Richie:** mmm I see… eddieeee my best friend is stealing your best friend come help me 

**Mike:** lmao

**Ben:** hi! I was doing homework too… but I just don’t know what else to do

**Bev:** same here. days are SO long

**Stan:** istg time flies when we are having a good time

**Bill:** at least we have internet

**Mike:** yeah and it’s great but nothing can replace being outside 

**Richie:** don’t you have a backyard Mikey?

**Mike:** yeah but it’s not big and my as soon as I go outside my dog wants me to pay with him

**Bev:** you better be playing with your dog Mike 

**Mike:** I am!

**Mike sent a picture**

this was yesterday afternoon.

**Stan:** I’m in love

**Richie:** with me?

**Stan:** never

**Richie:** </3

**Ben:** I sometimes play with my cat

**Ben sent a picture**

**Bev:** omg ben! I didn’t know you had a cat

**Bill:** I have a cat too

**Bill sent a picture**

**Mike sent a sticker**

**Ben:** aaa I love it

**Riche:** hey is eds dead or…

**Stan:** aw richie is worried

**Bev:** our kid has grown up stan

**Richie:** fuck youuu

**Bill:** I talked to him a few hours ago, he’s probably cooking right now

**Mike:** oh, he cooks. richie you’re a lucky guy

**Richie:** not you too mikey </3

**Ben:** I’m with you richie

**Richie:** Ben <3

The last message was sent six minutes ago. Eddie missed an entire conversation he couldn’t help but to feel like an idiot. 

**Eddie:** hey, I’m glad you’re doing great. I’m bored too tbh

sorry I was cooking

**Richie:** eds! what were you cooking? spaghetti perhaps?

**Bill:** hi Eddie

**Eddie:** fuck u, Richie

**Bev:** hi eddie!

**Mike:** heyy

**Ben:** I was thinking that since we’re all bored we could watch a movie together later?

If you want to

**Stan:** YES

**Mike:** yeah, I’m down. what about the rest?

**Bill:** me too

**Bev:** meee

**Eddie:** yes!

**Richie:** of course bennie. what movie?

**Ben:** idk maybe each one nominates a movie and then we vote?

**Stan:** okay, let’s do something. be sure the movie you want to see it’s on netflix and then send your nomination

then we will vote right before we see the movie, so we have time to see which one we want to watch

**Bill:** great

**Eddie:** sooo, at ten like the other night?

**Bev:** yeah.

**Richie:** okay, you have one hour and a half to send your nomination

I’ll send mine now

sing street

**Stan:** schoking

**Richie:** sue me

Eddie laughed and googled the movie to see what’s it about and had to text Richie.

**Eddie:** sing street looks amazing 

**Richie:** right?

haven’t you seen it?? it’s one of my favorite movies

**Eddie:** I haven’t. but it looks straight out of the 80s so im sure I’ll love it

**Richie:** amazing

what movie will you nominate?

**Eddie:** I’m not sure. 

maybe the perks of being a wallflower

**Richie:** A CLASSIC. yeaaahh

**Eddie:** oh, to be a teenager in a coming of age film

**Richie:** lmao

hey I love it. that’s the perfect name for a playlist

**Eddie:** hahaha

**Richie:** I’ve been meaning to make one a while ago but there are so many songs, I’m afraid it’ll be like ten hours

**Eddie:** there’s nothing wrong with ten hours of great music

**Richie:** you’re right eds

**Eddie:** don’t call me eds

**Richie:** whatever u say eds


	7. sing street & future plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers decide what movie to watch and then they talk about things they want to do when this shit is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I hope you like this one. I mention some movies and I 100% recommend you all of them if you haven't watched them.

**Bev:** scott pilgrim

**Richie:** NICE

**Eddie:** the perks of being a wallflower

**Stan:** fantastic mr fox

**Ben:** dead poets society

**Mike:** baby driver

**Bill:** big hero 6

**Richie:** bill and ben wanting us to cry i see that

**Stan:** shut up

**Mike:** sooo which one?

After almost thirty minutes of discussion, they decided to watch all the movies. One per night. The problem now was to determine the order.

**Richie:** that’s easy! the order in which they were mentioned

**Eddie:** that’s because you want us to watch your movie first, isn’t it?

**Richie:** could be

**Stan:** you know what? fine by me

**Ben:** same here

**Mike:** okay then

Saturday: sing street

Sunday: scott pilgrim

Monday: the perks of being a wallflower

Tuesday: fantastic mr fox

Wednesday: dead poets society 

Thursday: baby driver

Friday: big hero 6

**Ben:** great

**Bev:** can we please watch the movie now????

**Richie sent a link**

**Richie:** grab popcorn and be ready to watch one of the greatest films of all the time

**Stan:** calm down cinephile

**Bev:** you like the movie stan

**Stan:** yeah but I have to attack richie

**Bill:** I like how you think stan

**Richie:** excuse me???

**Mike:** richie pls play the movie or I will

One hour and forty minutes later the kids were looking at the movie’s credits not knowing what to say.

**Ben:** new fav movie

**Richie:** see??? 

did u like it?

**Eddie:** you know we do. we’ve been saying that the last hour dumbass

**Mike:** I love it

**Bev:** I want to live in the 80s now more than ever

**Stan:** the soundtrack slaps tbh

**Bill:** I think my favourite song was up

**Stan:** same

**Richie:** drive it like you stole it is the best one

fight me

**Stan:** oh I will

**Ben:** team up, sorry richie

**Mike:** #teamtheriddleofthemodel

**Bev:** that’s valid. me too

**Richie:** eds??

**Eddie:** sorry but you’re all wrong

the superior song is to find you

**Bill:** maybe you’re right

**Ben:** don’t you feel inspired right now?

**Richie:** YES let’s start a band

**Bev:** honey, we can’t

**Eddie:** bill can play the piano

**Mike:** that’s right bill?

**Bill:** yep

**Stan:** richie plays the drums sometimes

**Eddie:** oh i didn’t know that

**Richie:** i haven’t played in a long time

stan plays the bass fyi

**Ben:** oh I don’t know how to play any instrument

**Bev:** same here ben. but you could be the songwriter

**Mike:** i can play the guitar

**Richie:** see? that’s it. let’s drop out of school and become famous

**Eddie:** shut uuuuup

and what will bev and me do? watch?

**Richie:** sing

**Eddie:** i’ll block you rn

**Bill:** eddie can sing very good

**Stan:** and bev 2

**Mike:** richie please go to sleep hahaha

**Richie:** well don’t drop out but maybe we could hang out to play sometimes

when this shit is over

Richie tried not to think much about the current situation but it was starting to annoy him a lot. Sometimes he would forget and some stupid thing would take him back to reality. He’s spending his first weeks as an 18-year-old being locked up in his bedroom. 

He looked at the screen and read his texts. He couldn’t help but to feel a bit stupid for making these comments when everything seemed like falling apart. 

He closed the tab with the chat and the movie and decided to go to bed. But then he looked at his phone.

**Bill:** hanging out to play some music sounds great richie

**Mike:** yeah! we have all the time in the world when this is over

**Ben:** you’re all staying here for college?

**Eddie:** yess

**Stan:** yep

**Bev:** yes!

**Mike:** yes

**Bill:** yeah

**Ben:** richie?

**Stan** : he will too

**Eddie:** and we’ll be able to watch movies together too

well, if u want to

**Bev:** of course!

Richie didn’t know what to say. For a moment he felt overwhelmed with anxious thoughts but they all vanished by reading these texts. 

He tried to calm down. The boy sat on the floor and counted to ten. Then, read his list of things to do when it was all over and added: “playing music with my friends” when Beverly called him.

“Bevs?”

“Richie. Everything okay?” Richie could tell Bev was worried.

“I am now” There was no use lying. He realized it was better to share things rather than keeping all to himself. “I got a bit anxious you know?”

“It’s completely normal Richie. Sometimes too much news is not good”

“Yeah. I try to avoid it as much as I can.” Richie said as he got up from the floor and went to the bathroom.

“I know it all seems bad right now but I’m sure everything will be okay soon and we will enjoy our last months of high school and it will be the best” Bev tried to cheer Richie up. “And now, you have Eddie too.”

“And you seem to be getting along pretty well.”

“Right? It feels great. Like we were all meant to be together. The seven of us.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Bev. Now if you excuse me I have to pee.”

“Richie!” She exclaimed. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. Talk to me whenever you want.”

“You too.”

Ten minutes after Richie decided to text his friends.

**Richie:** u better be practising these days.

**Ben:** I’ll write some stuff if you want to

**Bev:** yess ben!

**Mike:** bill, eddie, you might not know it but ben is the greatest poet of our generation.

**Ben:** please don’t exaggerate

**Richie:** it’s trueee

**Stan:** he’s the best

**Bill:** that’s great. can we read something? if you want to share it of course

**Eddie:** yes! 

bill writes stories but his endings suck

**Bill:** HEY

**Ben:** I post some of my poetry on my Instagram account

**Eddie** : it’s the truth bill, sorry

I’ll check it out ben! I’m sure i’ll love it

**Ben:** thanks :)

**Richie:** oooh I want to read something from big bill 

**Bill:** big bill?

**Mike:** he has nicknames for everyone

**Stan:** yep. it took him long enough for giving you one

**Eddie:** it’s better than mine. i wouldn’t complain

**Bev:** at least he doesn’t call you like an 80s actress

**Richie** : molly ringwald is awesome. fight me

**Bill:** whatever you say, Mike Wheeler

**Stan:** HOLY SHIT


	8. late night talk & stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Richie start to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you're doing okay. So a few things: first, thank you so so so much for your support, I've never felt this sense of pride for my work before and I'm happy that you're enjoying it. Second, I wanted to apologize if I've made some mistakes. English is not my first language but I try to do the best I can and it's great practice.

The group texted until almost 4 am that night. Through the hours some said goodnight and went to bed but Richie and Bill were wide awake. 

**Bill:** richie

**Richie:** why are u not texting on the group chat?

**Bill:** I don’t want to leave them a hundred messages to read in the morning

**Richie:** okay

then, let’s discuss properly. who is your fav character from B99 so far?

**Bill:** I told you I just started season 2 

is too soon to tell

**Richie:** mmm

**Bill:** captain holt is awesome

**Richie:** I knew it 

you’re a lot like him tbh

**Bill:** and you’re a lot like jake peralta

**Richie:** handsome, charming and funny?

**Bill:** I was going with annoying but whatever you want to tell yourself

**Richie:** gee bill, you don’t hold back don’t you?

**Bill:** nope

**Richie:** I respect that

**Bill:** I still don’t understand how eddie enjoys talking with you so much

**Richie:** newsflash you’re talking to me rn

**Bill:** yeah but it’s not the same

**Richie:** not the same?

**Bill:** newsflash

i’m not eddie

**Richie:** i know, but you’re really cool too

**Bill:** wait, really?

**Richie:** of course. I’m happy that I met eddie and he introduced me to u

and I introduced you to my friends

I’m closer to ben and mike now because of the group

**Bill:** that’s the most mature thing you’ve ever said in the few three or four days I ‘ve met u

**Richie:** I’m large. I contain multitudes

;)

**Bill:** Whitman? you read poetry? didn’t see that one coming

**Richie:** ben recommended me some lgbt authors when I came out

**Bill:** I like ben

actually I like everyone

**Richie:** even me?

**Bill:** maybe

so you weren’t too close to ben and mike before?

**Richie:** not much. we talked sometimes but I only hang out outside of school with stan and bev.

ben was the new kid and sometimes he sat with us for lunch but it was only when we invited him. it was like he isolated himself, I’m really happy he’s opening up more now

and mikey plays basket at our school so he hangs out with the cool kids# he’s always been the only one of those idiots who behaves like a human and is nice to us

so now that we’re not going to school he’s been realizing that he didn’t miss them at all 

**Bill:** that’s nice.

for me it’s weird having so many friends 

it’s always been eddie and me

**Richie:** i know.

eds loves you, he always talks about you

**Bill:** well, he talks about you a lot lately

**Richie:** he does?

**Bill:** don’t let this go to your head, but yes.

disclaimer: I never said this

**Richie:** nice big bill

**Bill:** I’ll go to sleep now

goodnight mike wheeler

**Richie:** I told u I don’t look nor behave like that straight kid

**Bill:** do you really think he’s straight? haven’t you seen how he looks at will?

**Riche:** we can only wish

my hair is cooler than his

**Bill:** you could use a cut

**Richie:** you barely know how I look! 

**Bill:** there’s this thing, instagram, you know that right? 

**Richie:** you follow me there? i didn’t realize

**Bill:** i don’t actually. I will if you want me too

**Richie:** DO IT

wait did u stalk me?

**Bill:** go to sleep

**Richie:** ohh I’ll stalk you now. bye

Richie felt happy about his conversation with Eddie’s best friend. The boy was almost the exact opposite of him, but he knew that it could work. Stan was reluctant at first. But after a few days of Richie trying to be friends with him, he accepted and they’ve been inseparable since. They were little kids but their personalities weren’t too different from now.

Bill reminded him of Stan. Different from him and distant at first, but slowly accepting him and realizing that he was worth the time. 

Now he was looking for his recent followers on his Instagram account and found Bill’s profile. He didn’t know how to explain it but it was how he imagined it would be. Not many pictures of him but mostly his drawings, landscapes and aesthetically pleasant shit. 

His was a mess. Pictures of him, alone and with friends, videos of him skateboarding and from concerts

Richie looked for a picture of Bill with Eddie and had to scroll a lot until he found one, from 2017. It was them with their school uniforms and the caption said “another year”. He tapped to see if someone was tagged and smiled when a username popped up. But he couldn’t see any picture. It was a private account and it had zero posts so there would be nothing to see.

He fell asleep with his phone on his hand and woke up to the sound of music coming from the living room. Richie felt a bit lost when he opened his eyes and saw the sun shining through his window.

“Am I late for class?” He wondered. Until he realized it was Saturday and that’s why ABBA was playing. It was cleaning day for the Toziers. It was noon but he was extremely lazy so decided to stay in bed a little bit longer and maybe read something.

After only ten minutes Richie decided to text Eddie.

**Richie:** how’s Ari and Dante?

**Eddie:** I’m in the middle of the book and I’ve cried like four times already

**Richie:** I feel u

**Eddie:** are you reading something?

**Richie:** I was just reading that book. well, parts of the book

**Eddie:** which parts?

**Richie:** spoilers ;)

hey you don’t use instagram right?

**Eddie:** I have an account but I never post anything

**Riche:** you should

**Eddie:** but I have like ten followers

**Richie:** wait a minute

**Eddie:** what

**Richie:** I just told my friends to follow you, now you have 15 followers

**Eddie** : you’re so thoughtful and dumb at the same time

**Riche:** thank you. 18 years of practice

now post something, your followers are waiting


	9. meeting parents & playing songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie talked a lot and Eddie ends up meeting Richie's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing a chapter with just the two of them so here you go.

A few days had passed and the friendship between the group escalated quickly. It was not hard, taking into account they have a lot of hours to spare and so many stories to tell each other. Slowly some were starting to text outside the group chat and forming pretty good bonds. Although, none was stronger than Eddie’s with Richie. They talked for hours and hours non stop and somehow didn’t get bored of each other. 

Eddie discovered that Richie was actually a pretty smart and insecure guy, which no one could notice at first because of so many stupid jokes. And Richie found out that Eddie was not this sensible and fragile guy Eddie himself thought he was. 

They were discussing about Richie and how he loved to read as a child and pre-teen and still does even now but he had lost the habit. And Eddie told him that he used to play baseball a few years ago.

“You played a sport? Damn Eds, didn’t know you were a jock.” Richie joked. 

“Is that so hard to believe dumbass?” Eddie looked ready to punch his friend trough the screen. Which made Richie laugh out loud at Eddie’s effort to not smile.

“Hey, hey. I just didn’t think you would be into that. I fucking hate sports.”

“Well I liked baseball when I was a child but my mom didn’t want me to play”

“That sucks, Eds”

“So, I secretly joined a team when I was like 13” Eddie smiled remembering the first time he started to do the things he liked despite his mother’s lack of support and permission.

“Fucking badass Eds. Little spaghetti playing baseball. I would’ve loved to see it. How long did you play?”

“Almost a year I think. I was running out of excuses to tell my mom and then I had to study a lot for school so I decided to drop it. I was pretty decent to be honest.”

“And she found out?”

“I think she did or suspect but we never talked about it.” Eddie laughed.

“That’s actually amazing.” Richie loved hearing Eddie talk about himself. The boy was full of interesting stories. “You really pulled that off.”

“I did, didn’t I?” 

They both looked at their screens. Admiring their faces of pure joy laughing about something that happened years ago. 

“Hey,” Eddie said. “I made a to-do list when shit is over. Wanna hear what I wrote?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, first thing is hugging Bill”

“Didn’t know Bill was the kind that likes hugs”

“He isn’t” Eddie smirked. “Then crossing the street and meeting you.” He tried not to look at his phone’s camera because he was 100% sure he was blushing. “Also meeting Bev, Stan, Mike and Ben. Playing music with them. Going to my favorite cafe. Get my license to drive. Go to prom. Maybe adopting a cat.”

“Your list is already 100 times better than mine.”

“Go to the cinema. Have a picnic. Sleepover at Bill’s. Buy an instrument and learn how to play.” Eddie continued. “And graduate.”

“Graduate. Of course.” Richie had forgotten the fact that they both were in their senior year. “You could buy a ukelele you know? It’s the easiest instrument to learn.”

“Really? You play?”

“My dad bought my mom one a few years ago as a joke but the joke was on him because my mom loved it and I play a little sometimes.” 

“Care to play anything now?”

“You know what? I’ll” Richie said as he got up from his bed and walked to his parents’ bedroom. “It was around here...”

“What are you doing Richie?” A woman’s voice scared Eddie.

“Calm down Eds, it’s my mom” Richie whispered. “I was looking for the ukelele”

“Why don’t you ask? It’s here” Maggie opened the closet and grabbed the instrument. 

“He was hiding in there! Just like me” Richie’s dumb joke made his mother roll her eyes and Eddie laugh. 

“Oh, this is Eddie” Richie showed his phone. “Say hi Eds.”

“Hello, Mrs Tozier” Eddie didn’t know what else to say, he was the worst at interacting with people he didn’t know. “I’m Eddie, I live in the apartment across the street.”

“So you are Eddie? Nice to meet you. Call me Maggie please” She grabbed her son’s phone and made her way to the balcony to look for the boy so she could wave him hello. “Which apartment honey?”

“Mom!” 

“Shut up Richie, I want to meet your friend.” 

Richie rolled his eyes as he followed her. 

“Oh, it’s right in front of you. I’m here, can you see me?” Eddie was outside his apartment waving nervously at Richie and his mom.

“There you are! Hello Eddie” She screamed.

“What are you doing?” Richie’s father asked when he saw his family screaming. He paused his TV show and joined them.

“That’s Eddie,” Maggie explained as she pointed at the boy. Richie wanted to run from there, he knew how awkward Eddie must have been feeling. 

“Oh, hello Eddie,” Wentworth shouted at the boy. “I hope you’re doing fine”.

“Thanks. You too!” Eddie answered.

“Okay, that’s it. Mom, give me back my phone please.”

Maggie said goodbye to Eddie as Richie grabbed his phone and went to his bedroom complaining that there was no privacy anymore. His parents were cackling.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized as he shut the door. “They are really childish.”

“They seem nice. You told them about me?” 

“Of course Eds.” Richie smiled. “Now, what song you wanna hear?”

“I don’t know. What’s a cliche song to play in the ukelele?”

“There are a lot but one of my favourites is Riptide”

“Riptide?”

“You never heard that song? I’m offended.”

“Well, then play it so I hear it.”

Richie started to play and singing softly. He was concentrating really hard on remembering the chords and lyrics so he didn’t realize that Eddie was looking at him and being the embodiment of the heart eyes emoji. 

“Shit, I can’t remember the rest but more or less that’s the song. Oh I know someone I’m SURE you know it. But you have to sing because playing and singing is too much for me.”

“Very hard to think, right?” 

“Shut up” He smirked and started to play I’m yours by Jason Mraz. 


	10. bad influences & cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plans a video chat and Richie and Eddie talk about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite things, when I meet a new person, is getting to know each other. Is just so interesting to hear anecdotes of someone I like. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Mike sent a picture to the group**

**(it’s a meme from Finding Nemo. It says “now what?”)**

**Ben:** maybe we should watch more movies?

**Bill:** I can’t’ believe that we watched a movie per night this week

**Stan:** not a big movie fan?

**Bill:** I enjoy a good movie but I don’t watch them very often

**Richie:** what if we make a video call tomorrow?

**Bev:** yeah, why not

**Eddie:** at night?

**Mike:** I think it’s better at night. I don’t think Richie will wake up before noon on a saturday

**Stan:** true

**Richie:** hey! no sane person would wake up early on a weekend. even less now, when time doesn’t exist anymore

**Bill:** shut up

**Eddie:** bill stop attacking richie lmao

**Stan:** no, let him… it’s nice to have someone else bully him. I don’t have to work 24/7 anymore

**Richie:** my best friend, lady and gentlemen

**Bev sent a sticker**

**Ben:** please don’t bully richie

**Richie:** thank you benny<3

**Ben:** okay maybe he deserves it

**Mike:** a bit yes

so, tomorrow night then?

**Bill:** yesss

**Eddie:** good night

**Stan:** sweet dreams everyone

**Mike:** everyone but richie?

**Bev:** exactly

**Eddie:** well, he barely sleeps at night so…

**Ben:** and how do you know that eddie?

**Mike:** perhaps he talks to you?

**Stan:** the people want to know

**Eddie:** goodnight everyone<3

**Richie:** night night<3

  
  
Eddie laughed at the recent texts and he wasn't sleepy at all. He wanted to continue talking, most specifically with certain someone. 

**Eddie:** you do realize that they will bully me now, right?

**Richie:** if they bully you it’s ‘cause they love u

that’s how things work for us <3

**Eddie:** they’ll think that we talk a lot with each other

**Richie:** and we don’t?

**Eddie:** okay, yeah we do

**Richie:** u know there’s nothing wrong with that

talking

**Eddie:** i know. is just that

**Richie:** what? 

isn’t the same as me talking with bill or you talking with one of my friends?

**Eddie:** it is

**Richie:** mmm are you sure? 

**Eddie:** 100% sure

**Richie:** we’ll see that 

**Eddie:** richie stop flirting with me it’s almost midnight go to sleep

**Richie:** I know you like it eds

also, stop pretending that we won’t be texting until you fall asleep like we’ve been doing this past week

**Eddie:** maybe we won’t. who knows

**Richie:** I do

;)

**Eddie:** hey you never told me about when you and Bev became friends

**Richie:** I didn’t?

**Eddie:** nope

**Richie:** love how you’re looking for a topic to talk about

**Eddie** : I can leave my phone right now richie

**Richie:** ok ok I’ll tell u

*voice message* Like six years ago Bev moved here from a small town. I can’t remember the name. She lived there with her father who was a piece of shit. Or still is. No one knows. Bev moved with her aunt who is really cool and she started going to our school. The first day she went to classes we had to do something, an assignment, I think. In pairs. Stan was absent so I got stuck, you could say, with the new girl.

**Eddie:** and how did that assignment go?

**Riche:** *voice message* I don’t remember, man. I just remember that she was wearing a The Cure t-shirt and the first thing I said was that I liked the band. Bev smiled and thanked me, it looked like she was having a rough day already so I decided to be kind to her and not be an annoying piece of shit.

**Eddie:** that’s actually very nice

**Richie:** I’m a good person eds. Admit it

*voice message* So we started talking about music and comics and that kind of stuff and we became friends instantly. Our classmates thought for YEARS that we were dating until I made a joke about sucking dick last year.

**Eddie:** yep, that sounds like you

wait I remember you said that stan got jealous??

**Richie:** oh, right. well stan thought so too

**Eddie:** thought what?

**Richie:** that we were dating. he thought that I would leave him for the new girl and all that crap

he was right to feel a bit left out when he returned to school two days later and I’m talking to Bev and everyone tells him that we were dating

**Eddie:** poor stan

**Richie:** I mean… it wasn’t my fault that our classmates are that dumb and can’t believe a girl and a boy can be just friends 

**Eddie:** yeah. that’s really annoying

**Richie:** so about three days later stan comes here to play videogames or something, I don’t remember. 

and he tells me that he doesn’t like the new girl

and I ask him why

he says that she’s a bad influence

**Eddie:** what

**Richie:** yeah

I said that I was the bad influence. so he gets really emotional and starts to tell me things like 

i’m your best friend, is not fair that you are leaving me for a stupid girl you’ve met a week ago

etc etc etc

**Eddie** : I can’t picture stan freaking out. he’s literally the embodiment of control

**Richie:** yeah. it was weird.

so I told him that she’s only a friend, and also a really cool girl

and that I would never date her 

**Eddie:** oh

**Richie** : so he asks me why

**Eddie:** shit

**Richie:** and I say something edgy like “you wouldn’t understand”

and then we had like a long conversation consisting of me coming out and him realizing that maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought.

then he and bev started talking and became friends

and we lived happily ever after. el fin

**Eddie:** that’s hilarious 

**Richie:** so what’s your story with bill?

**Eddie:** it isn’t much. we met on the first day of school and be became friends. 

**Richie:** c’mon there’s gotta be more than that

**Eddie:** not really tbh. we were like 6 years old and he was my first friend

*voice message* My mom didn’t like me hanging out so much with people my age, she said they were a bad influence and shit. But she liked Bill because he was a really quiet and calm kid. So we became inseparable. We have a sleepover every weekend. Now that I think about it, we’ve been doing that for years. This is the longest that we haven’t seen each other. I love being at his house, his parents and little brother are like family to me. 

**Richie:** aw that’s nice

**Eddie sent a picture**

**Eddie:** this is us at georgie’s first birthday. he’s bill’s brother. 

**Richie:** that’s so cute. you two look the same as now what the fuck

you’re so cute eds


	11. the realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a little crisis when he realizes that Eddie makes him nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the beginning of the second part of the fic. The first one was more about them getting to know each other, this one will deal with what comes next. It makes me really happy that you're enjoying it and thank you for your kind comments<3

**Richie:** eds? eds?? are u there???

Richie looked at the screen. Eddie was not online and he hadn’t read the last two texts from Richie. He thought about deleting them, maybe it was too much.

It was so strange, he pretended to flirt with everyone because it makes people uncomfortable and it makes him laugh. But this was the first time he was the one feeling uneasy. 

Eddie was cute, there was nothing wrong about calling your friend cute. And he wondered why it felt weird. Not wrong, actually quite the opposite. But he was left feeling nervous from a reply. Richie was never like this.

He was the funny guy who makes jokes, the “comic relief”, the dumb and awkward guy whose classmates laughed at him, not with him. That was all. Not a romantic person. Not even the few kisses he had were romantic. 

His first one was with Bev a few years ago, to “get it over with”. They both laughed afterwards. Then the few that followed took place in parties and a very drunk Richie. Never love. 

But now he was feeling… nervous? He was staring at Eddie’s profile picture like it was the first time he was seeing it. In a way it was. The boy in question was wearing a denim overall with a striped t-shirt underneath. It was a beautiful selfie that Eddie took one sunny day in a park. 

Richie left his phone on the ground and laid down for a while. Looking at the ceiling and thinking about Eddie’s voice and all the anecdotes he told him. He found himself wondering how would it be to hug Eddie. And started to imagine different scenarios for their first meet.

“No,” He said to himself as he looked for his phone. When he found it he looked for the group chat with his best friends and asked if someone was up. Followed by “I’m having a crisis”.

No one replied. Richie didn’t blame them, it was the middle of the night. So he decided to try to sleep too but it was useless.

All he could think about was Eddie and then he remembered a conversation they had days ago. They were talking about prom and Richie had mentioned that he wanted to make a playlist with songs that made him feel like a coming of age movie. And he started to do so until he fell asleep. A few moments before the sunrise.

Eddie was woken up early by his mom. He was confused at first, Sonia was asking him why would he sleep with his phone.

“That’s dangerous Eddie. I read that someone did the same and their phone exploded. Don’t do that again”

“What?” Eddie asked as he tried to open his eyes. The sun was shining and it was difficult to adjust to the brightness. Then he remembered and whispered “Shit”

“Language!,” Eddie’s mother said as she left the bedroom “Now get up, you promised me that today we will clean the apartment together”

As soon as she left the boy checked his phone. He had two unread texts from Riche. Then he realized that he fell asleep as soon as he sent that old photo.

Eddie read the “you’re so cute eds” and didn’t know what to reply. He didn’t know how to function. Because usually when Richie throws stuff like that is followed by a joke or something, but this looked kind of serious? Eddie decided to reply and don’t touch his phone for the rest of the day. 

Richie was sleeping until his best friend called him at 10 am. He answered the call immediately because his phone was in his hand. 

“Stan, I was sleeping,”

“I can tell, you sound like that. What happened last night?” 

“What do you mean?” Then he remembered and woke up completely. “Fuck”

“What crisis were you having at 4 am? Please tell me you didn’t shave your head or something”

“Surprisingly not. It was nothing really. I’ll continue sleeping now if you excuse me”

“Don’t hang up,” Stan ordered his friend. He knew something was up and Richie wanted to talk but had trouble expressing himself. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” said Richie. But Stan wouldn’t stop asking until he confessed. “Okay, I’ll tell you but it’s something dumb.”

“It’s okay. Talk”

“Well, I think I’m… having” He didn’t know how to say it. “feelings... for someone?”

“Holy shit. You have a crush on Eddie” Stan realized. “I mean, I would’ve assumed that days ago but you never have crushes.”

“I know! That’s why I’m freaking out. I don’t wanna ruin everything because suddenly I have feelings.”

“Frist, it’s not something suddenly. You may have noticed those feelings now but is not something that appears magically. Is grows gradually. And you wouldn’t ruin your friendship with him.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Remember when I thought that you and Beverly were dating and I freaked out. And then you came out and I sort of came out too?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Well...”

“What?” Richie had no idea where the conversation was going.

“I figured out years later because I’m an idiot, but I think that I had a little crush on you at that time.”

“Wait, what?”

“I didn’t realize it then but it makes sense. It wasn’t like a serious crush but I think I got a bit more jealous than I should have.”

“Are you in love with me Stan?” Richie joked.

“Never in a million years”

“I know” They laughed. “So you’re saying that I’m now in the stage of this cycle where I realize my feelings? What’s next?”

“I don’t know. I arrived at that part years after I stopped feeling something more than disgust towards you.” Stan said as he laughed. 

“Hey!”

“I think that you’re now in the admitting-your-feelings stage”

“So next is denial”

“No.” Stan sighed. “Richie, you never had these feelings before and it’s weird but confessing them is not an option?”

“When we first started talking I thought that maybe I liked him, you know? But I said to myself that it was too soon and maybe I was romanticising the whole thing. So I started flirting with him but you know, as a joke. So now if I say something…”

“He will think that you’re joking” 

“Right. So I fucked up. Well, I can live with that. Bye Stan”

“No, you won’t. Now you’ll be nervous every time you talk to him.”

“Holy shit he texted me,” Richie said looking at the unread message he had. 

“See! You’re nervous, dumbass.”

“Fucking feelings.” Richie facepalmed. “Wait, Bev is calling too. I’ll add her to the call”

“Richie?”

“Hi, Bev” Stan greeted her.

“Hey, Stan. So, what happened?” 

“I’ll tell you. Our little Richie has a crush on Eddie and since he never acts like a normal human being, he doesn’t know how to deal with that”

“That sums it up pretty well” Richie admitted. “Oh and he texted me an hour ago.”

“I’m just- Holy shit you really like him?” Bev was astonished, “Someone makes Richie nervous, I’ve never seen that before”

“I wanna die”

“No, you don’t” Stan replied.

They continued the conversation several minutes later until Richie got hungry and said he would go eat breakfast. It was true but It was mostly an excuse to stop talking about it. Because doing so made it real and he was the CEO of ignoring feelings and emotions until they vanish or become a real issue.

**Richie:** aw do you think I’m cute? that’s even more cuter 

He had to reply sooner or later and that was the only thing that came up to his mind. Eddie wasn’t online. The last time was a minute after sending the text.

Richie didn’t know what to do and staring at the screen wasn’t the best option so he decided to try a new recipe while listening to music. Then he remembered something and thought would be nice to change the subject.

Richie: also, last night I started the playlist I wanted to make.

I don’t think you’ll remember. it’s dumb


	12. the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie (also) freaks out about a text and discusses it with Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie are so dumb that they lose their shit over a tiny thing but we loved them for it lmao. thanks for reading and your comments! Also, I'm working on the playlist Richie is making so hopefully for the next chapter I'll post the link

After having lunch and taking a shower Eddie finally got around to look at his phone. He had 5 unread messages. Two from Bill and three from Richie.

The boy was a bit nervous about reading what Richie could have replied to his “you’re cute too” so he decided to read his best friend’s text first. 

**Bill:** hey

i’m bored

**Eddie:** sorry I was busy. how are you?

**Bill:** fine. you? it’s okay I’ve been watching b99 

**Eddie:** wow, you really liked it

**Bill:** ngl you and the others were right. this is awesome

**Eddie:** yep, it is.

so, tell me something. how can you tell apart when someone is joking and when is being serious?

like, let’s take jake peralta for example. since you’re with b99. 

he’s always joking and being silly, but sometimes he has his moments you know?

**Bill:** yeah. sometimes he gets real 

is this about someone? are we talking in codes now?

**Eddie:** I’ll not admit it 

nor deny it

Eddie wanted to stop with this conversation because he didn’t exactly know where he wanted to go with it. Was he really thinking that Richie might be flirting for real? And most important, did he wanted that?

As soon as he sent his texts his friend called him. Eddie closed his bedroom door and answered the call.

“This is about Richie isn’t it?” Bill asked without even saying hello. “About fucking time. Has he asked you to be his boyfriend yet?”

“What? No!” Eddie didn’t know how to respond. “It’s just that...”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know! It’s difficult. He’s always making jokes about pretty much everything but sometimes he would say really cute shit that make me nervous and questioning whether he’s continuing with the joke or actually saying it.”

“I get it.”

“So now I’m freaking out because he called me fucking cute and he didn’t follow it with a stupid joke. Did he mean it?”

“Mmm” Bill was trying to find words to answer. “Do you want him to mean it?”

“I think so. Yes”

“So why don’t you tell him that?”

“Are you insane? Do you know me?” Eddie screamed. “Bill, I can barely talk to the phone with you without feeling nervous do you think that I’ll be able to tell someone I like them?”

“Okay- but maybe not like-”

“Also” he interrupted. “I’m not sure if I like him, LIKE HIM. You know?”

“You’re right. You only talk every day about pretty much everything, you enjoy it despite the fact that he’s the kind of person you hate. And now you’re freaking out because he complimented you”

“Well, when you put it like that.”

“Eddie, you need to know that you may have a possibility to be with him.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because he talks to you every day and shows interest in you”

“But that doesn’t mean he likes me. People tend to do that when they make friends.”

“Does Richie also flirts with Bev or Stan, or Mike or Ben?”

“Sometimes. But not that much.” Eddie sighed. “Okay you may have a point but for now I don’t want to do anything. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. But it’s not good to bottle up your feelings. I hope sooner or later you realize that you are wasting time by not telling him you like him. You’ve known that since pretty much the first day you talk to him.”

“Well, the first impression was really something. And I tend to easily like people but those crushes don’t last longer than a couple of days.”

After a few minutes, their conversation turned into a discussion about the second season of Brooklyn nine nine until Eddie remembered something.

“Shit I forgot.”

“What?“

“I still haven’t replied Richie’s texts”

“What did he say?” Bill asked curiously. 

“I don’t know I haven’t read them” 

“Well, do it. We can talk later.” 

“But I’m sure it’s important we can continue talking,” Eddie suggested.

“Nope. Talk to him, we talked enough” He laughed and finished the call.

“Son of a bitch” He whispered to the phone. His friend left him no choice. 

He couldn’t help but to read the whole conversation again and again before replying.

**Richie:** that’s so cute. you two look the same as now what the fuck

you’re so cute eds

eds? eds?? are u there???

**Eddie:** you’re cute too

**Richie:** aw do you think I’m cute? that’s even more cuter

also, last night I started the playlist I wanted to make.

I don’t think you’ll remember. it’s dumb

Eddie smiled as he reread the last texts, of course he remembered the playlist. Then he realized, he really liked Richie. He loved talking to him, it was the only good thing that came from this shitty situation. Before they “met” Eddie was having a hard time dealing with the whole pandemic-thing nut now, between Richie and the group he felt weirdly calm. The only bad thing was that they couldn’t hang out in person but the thought of that happening in the (hopefully) near future gives Eddie the strength to continue.

**Eddie:** I remember the playlist 

is it finished? I want to hear it

also, I’m not sure if “more cuter” is grammatically correct

He didn’t get a reply until an hour later.

**Richie:** sorry I was taking a nap

oh so you pay me attention when I talk random stuff. nice

**Eddie:** yeah I do

didn’t you sleep last night?

**Richie:** I don’t know if more cuter is wrong. honestly, it doesn’t matter

you understood what I wanted to say

I slept a few hours, stan woke me up. that bastard.

**Eddie:** hey what about the playlist? I’m waiting here

**Richie:** oh right, wait.

**Richie sent a link**

it’s not finished yet, I don’t think it will ever be tbh but I will continue adding more songs today

**Eddie:** nice. are you ready for the five o clock tea today?

**Richie:** not yet. I’ll take a shower and I’ll be ready

**Eddie:** okayy

**Richie:** <3

They didn’t know but both Richie and Eddie looked at the text and said “fuck”.


	13. the video call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes a video call and some start to suspect something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you like this one. I made Richie's playlist, that he was making in the last chapters. Here's the link if you want to listen  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2448JTtBNl2fRrQIFVN6k8?si=_5CgKuchTxSBwUmpQr3hZw

“Can you guys hear me?” Ben asked friends.

“Yes, Benny.” 

“Okay, Richie. Where are the rest?”

“Like ten minutes ago Stan said he was taking a shower so he’ll be with us soon,” Richie explained. “And Bev was having problems with her wifi so it’ll be a miracle if she appears.”

“What a bummer” Mike sighed.

“Yeah, but at least we’re here. And you can see my beautiful face” Richie smiled as he pretended to pose for his friends. They laughed and asked for Eddie.

“He’s probably making sure that his mom is busy watching tv or going to bed,” Bill told. 

“Why would he do that?” Mike wondered.

“Well, she can be really-”

“A pain in the ass” Richie interrupted Bill.

“Basically, yes. It seems he told you some things.”

“Interesting” Ben said with a suspicious tone. The three boys were smiling at Richie.

“Of course he has told me stuff. We talk, you all knew that.” He was talking slightly faster. “That’s the whole reason you are here with us Bill. For me. And you really like it don’t you?”

“Don’t change the topic trashmouth” 

“Trashmouth? Mike, I thought you were on my side.” 

They were laughing out loud just when Stan joined the video call.

“What did Richie do?” He asked.

“Why do you assume it’s me?”

“Because you’re the only who’s not laughing and you look nervous”

“Okay, Sherlock.”

“Oh it’s nothing I was asking him about Eddie and he got nervous,” Bill said with a smile on his face.

“I’ll not tolerate this accusations gentlemen. So now if you excuse me, I’ll make some tea,” Richie said in a highly inaccurate British accent as he left his laptop on his bed and left his bedroom.

“So he likes Eddie right?” Mike asked as soon as his friend left.

Ben and Bill nodded and said, “It looks like it.”

Stan didn’t know how to react. He was biting his tongue in order to not say anything but it was hard. He knew that Richie wouldn’t want the others to know, mostly because of Bill.

“What do you think Stan?” Ben asked.

“You didn’t say anything”

“Well Bill, I don’t have anything to say.” Stan tried to think of something to change the topic but his mind was a mess. And right there, like if she knew her friend was about to do something dumb, Beverly appeared.

“Hi guys!” She greeted her friends.

“Hey, Bev how are you? I thought that your internet wasn’t working”

“It works now. I was going insane, haha. Where’s Richie?

“Oh, he got nervous and left for a minute,” Mike explained.

“And why did he get nervous?”

“Bev, don’t” Stan was seconds away from telling Richie’s secret if the conversation continued.

“We were talking about Eddie and we may have insinuated that Richie feels something for my friend,” Bill told Bev with a big smile on his face. “And he practically ran from us”

“Oh”

“Oh? So he hasn’t told you anything? Because it looks like Stan and you may know something we don’t.”

“No comment,” Bev said smiling. 

“Okay then. The silence will tell us the truth. Or we will find out sooner or later”

“Bill you don’t have to be so dramatic” Stan mentioned trying to sound serious but everyone was laughing at what Bill just said. “And what about you? Has Eddie told you something?”

Now everyone was trying to make Bill speak but he didn’t say a word. 

“Hey everyone” Eddie joined the video call in the best moment possible for Bill. “What were you talking about?”

“Nothing Eddie, they were just being annoying. I think they learnt it from Richie” Bill was safe for now. 

“Where’s Richie?”

“He was making some tea I think. I couldn’t understand his failed try of a British accent.” Mike informed Eddie.

“Oh, wait a minute,” Eddie said as he left his bed and looked for his phone to text Richie. Then sat in front of his computer again and heard his friends’ conversation as he typed a message.

**Eddie:** hey dickhead where did u go? 

**Richie:** ily too eds

**Eddie:** fuck you

what are you doing? bev has internet again

**Richie:** cool.

I’m making tea!! look

**Richie sent a picture**

**Eddie** : that’s an empty mug with a teabag

**Richie:** well you see eds first you have to boil the water

**Eddie:** I know

hey your friends are making fun of how I type

**Richie:** what? why?

**Eddie:** nevermind

just come back to the video call. you’re the only one missing

**Richie:** I know that you can’t live without me eds<3 thanks for reminding me that

**Eddie:** I hate you

**Richie:** I’ll go now

but wait

**Eddie:** what?

**Richie:** what are they talking about?

besides how you type

**Eddie:** stan was talking about birds

**Richie:** shocking

**Eddie:** he really loves them omg

**Richie:** I told you I was not exaggerating!

**Eddie:** it’s very hard to trust you

**Richie:** oh is that right?

**Eddie:** maybe…

hey hurry up your friends are bullying me

**Richie:** going

oh and remind me to ask you something later

my memory is shit so I’m counting on you

**Eddie:** okay ????

Eddie looked worryingly at the last text from Richie and tried to not think about it too much. But he hated the intrigue.

“He’s coming now” Eddie informed his friends. 

And in the same moment, everyone heard Richie say “fuck”. They all got surprised because they couldn’t see him and started to ask him what happened. 

“Don’t worry. Ugh, I’m a dumbass” He replied to his friends as he approached the laptop. 

“We know,” Stan said. 

“I spilled some tea in my hand when I was trying to close the door.” 

“Is it bad or I can make a joke about spilling the tea?” Bill smiled maliciously.

“You can laugh, I’m okay” Richie showed his hand to his friends. “See?”

“I don’t understand how you haven’t accidentally killed yourself yes” Mike wondered.

“Oh, he was close about a million times,” Stan said.

“And half of them were while skating. I don’t remember how many times a car almost runs over him”

“But it was fun, wasn’t it guys?”

“Hey that brings back memories” Ben mentioned. “Remember?”

“What happened?” Bill and Eddie asked.

“I don’t know the story”

“You weren’t there Mikey. Bennie, do you wanna tell them?”

“Stop calling me Bennie,” Ben complained.

“He won’t” The rest of the group uttered at the same time.

“I know. Well, it was my first day at school and my mom was driving me there. We were a few blocks away when a dumb skater comes out of nowhere and my mom almost runs over him.”

“The car pushed me a little”

“Oh my god,” Eddie was laughing. “Richie, what the fuck?”

“Don’t you wear glasses? Shit” Bill was shocked. “That’s dangerous.”

“He knows”

“Richie is always full of bruises. I think he broke a finger once.” 

“Yes, Mikey. I broke my middle finger a few years ago.” Richie showed his middle finger.

“No need to do that Richie” Bev sighed. “But yeah, I mean Stan and I also had some accidents while skating but Richie’s insane”

They all laughed and continued to share anecdotes until it was too late to be up and not yawing every two seconds. 


End file.
